Golden flower
by Narcissa.Bellatrix
Summary: Two Seymour brothers torn apart by the same woman, and a woman torn between two men and another jealous and hurt by her husband's coldness. After Jane gives birth and survives childbed fever Henry gives his daughter to Thomas Seymour sparking jealous between the two oldest members of the Seymour house.
1. Chapter 1

**1537**

Mary could barely face the man beside her. "I don't like it anymore than you do." She expected him to say but he didn't, he only had a powerful smile on his face.

She took a step back, falling on her back on the bed as she tripped backwards. _What a fool I am. He will have me now. I will be his plaything to fuck, to mate with, and use as he wants to._

_You are nothing Mary Tudor._ That was how much she was worth. Her father had made that clear on the day her brothers were born. Not one but two!

She had siblings, a rare oddity since twins were almost a death sentence on every woman, yet their queen had given birth to twins and on the seventeenth day her fever disappeared and she rose from bed like Lazarus from the bed, completely cured.

It was then that His Majesty, their most honorable king and lord protector of England, Ireland and France decided to marry her. And of course, there were many who were still against it.

She was after all a Catholic menace. Among the men who whispered poison in his ear against her was that dreaded Cromwell and that two faced jackal Richard Rich.

Surprisingly the only man who had spoken for her, she was told by Eustace, was that snake Edward Seymour.

"_He has a deep admiration for you. He bowed the lowest on your glorious reception when your father welcomed you to Hampton Court."_

Mary did not believe him. Part of her wanted to but the more reasonable part of her didn't. How could she when he took the Oath just as his sister, his siblings, including the man she married?

_God have I sunk so low?_

The answer was yes when he told her to stay down. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, her body trembling as he ripped her chemise. She expected the worst when suddenly he let her go …

She opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly.

"Where are you going?" She asked but he offered no answer. He looked embarrassed, even repulsed.

"Lord Sudeley?" Again no reply. He was out of the door the moment he heard her cry.

Was she that ugly? Her father had always mocked her and called her horse face when she refused to sign the Oath, Sir Francis Bryan himself had been sent to "test" her to see if she was no whore like her mother.

(Thinking of her mother Mary cried harder and sobbed violently).

The following morning her ladies came to dress her. They wore disappointed faces when they cleaned the sheets and saw no blood stain.

Her father was furious. He wanted Lord Sudeley to force her into submission so he sent him to her bed again and threatened to kill his bastard sons, the ones he knew about, if he didn't bed his daughter.

Having no choice Thomas undressed and looked at pity at the former princess. Mary did not need his pity, if she was going to take him, she would gladly let him. She was after all now a wife. Even if she never got the throne, her heirs would still be in the line of succession.

_If I give him heirs_.

She closed her eyes and stiffened as she felt his manhood on her belly, each time it grew more as he approached. No …

She prayed for some miracle that would save her but none came.

When he entered her she felt pain. She nipped her lower lip to avoid screaming. Please god let it end … Then she felt strange. It was as if the pain disappeared and was replaced with something else, something … beautiful. Bliss.

She moaned, a smile on her lips as she felt his lips on her neck. "More" she said in an imperious voice.

His hands went to her back bringing their bodies closer, she felt his pale chest crush hers but she didn't mind. She wanted to feel more of him.

She ravaged his mouth as his face neared hers. Taken by passion she didn't feel his hands on her back or his nails piercing her skin.

She pulled her lips away when she felt the his white seed enter her. Her mind was reeling as he continued to thrust and piston with more vigor inside her. Eventually she lost consciousness.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself on an empty bed. Her hand on her chest, she could still feel her heart beating faster. Had it all been a dream? She relived the sensations from last night as she touched her sex, feeling the sticky wet substance inside her still.

Her ladies came in, expecting the same routine Mary lifted herself from bed but she found it difficult to remain standing. Whatever Thomas had done to her had worn her out completely. Her knees gave up on her.

Susan was at her side at once. The other ladies followed, one of them gasped when she pointed to the bed linens. A dark red spot at the center. Susan nodded to them. Knowing what they must do, two of them went to tell His Majesty of the consummation.

King Henry of course had already been told by his brother in law but he knew better than to trust Lord Sudeley. He was glad when he was told the marriage had been consummated.

* * *

Edward Seymour looked at his brother with great curiosity. Thomas was looking more brooding than usual. He was not the only one. Edward had been jealous of Thomas since he could remember but he always got over it. Thomas was not the smartest pebble of the bunch. He was too obstinate, arrogant, and lecherous like their father.

But this was different. He couldn't forgive Thomas for getting the greatest prize of all. It was not the title that bothered him since his was greater but that he got the princess. The former princess of Wales and daughter of Catherine of Aragon.

Edward had set his eyes on her ever since she was reintroduced to Hampton Court. His eyes undressed her every time she came. She was the only woman he felt this strongly for and when the king announced that he was giving his eldest daughter to Thomas, he lost it.

_Damn you Thomas._ He had the girl, the fortune, and now he can boast her maidenhead as well.

Knowing Thomas, it wouldn't be long before she had another one of his bastards floating in her belly._ Another nephew I will have to love._ He thought sourly, scowling when his brother smiled as the king came to the Hall and congratulated him.

It wasn't fair. His brother had the most beautiful woman in Christendom. Call her what you like, there was no denying it. Even Sir Francis swore an oath every time she came. There wasn't a man in this room who wouldn't kill to fuck the king's pearl. Beautiful, dark grey eyes, porcelain skin, and with the hair the color of flames, it was impossible not to notice. More so now that she'd been bedded. It was said that when a woman remained chaste for so long (and that had been Edward's suspicion since His Majesty hated the idea of his daughter gaining more power through marriage) she became stiff as a board, no longer alluring and beautiful. She would be nothing more than a strict looking, resentful old maid. Even if she was young and still possessed those same looks that caused men's blood to boil when she was in the flower of her youth, it would not have that same effect.

But the lady Mary was no longer in danger of losing her blooming flower. With her maidenhead taken she'd become a woman, desirable by many including himself.

His loins stirred when she came. She barely watched him. His brother had to glance his way so Mary would acknowledge him. She gave a brief smile then returned to her husband. He noticed how Thomas could not keep his eyes away from her, yet there was something else in them as well. A sadness, almost resentment for what he'd done.

Why would Thomas feel resentful? He doesn't know the meaning of that word.

But he did. If Edward paid any attention to his brother's movements, he would see the way his hands trembled when they touched hers, the way he looked at her, and his lips twitched when he talked to her, that he bore a lot of resentment and bottled anger, not at himself but at the king for making him do this. Taking a young woman's maidenhead by force was not his style. He loved women coming to his bed willingly, such were his charms and good looks that he didn't need to force himself on anyone.  
Seeing her cry that night and shut his eyes away from her as if she was repulsed made him ashamed to be related (even though marriage) to the king. The former princess was more beautiful than any wench he'd ever had, and he had them all. She was like Aphrodite in the flesh. He wanted to taste her mouth and explore every corner of her body -but when she cried it made him realize that this was no marriage of pleasure. This was a marriage of convenience. A forced marriage. She could never love him.  
And yet the second night, something in her changed. She possibly couldn't have known about the threats the king had made against him or his bastards. But there was something different in her when he walked into their chambers. She was not looking at her with fear or disgust but rather, she was expecting him to take her.  
Not one to refuse a beautiful maiden he took her.  
Since then his mind had been centered on nothing else but her face and that smile of hers when he plunged into her, deeper and deeper each time until he released.

He ignored the murderous looks of envy from the other courtiers. They amused him. He liked them being jealous and to make them more jealous he took her hand and whispered in her ear.

She flushed, casting her eyes down, unable to believe he'd actually whispered_ that_ in her ear.

Edward gritted his teeth. At that moment Anne arrived and linked her arm around his, whispering in his ear that the Hall would be busy for celebration and she had bought one of the king's grooms so they could have privacy while they did it behind one of the curtains. Edward looked at her with disgust and pulling away from her, he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Keep reviewing. Thanks to Vader's mistress for the information and betaing some of the chapter and Mimi dubois for the idea and couture for support.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1538**

One year had passed since their marriage and many gossiped, among them his wife that it was taking them too long to conceive.

"Pride is admirable for certain but I never saw a lady more obstinate. They say she moans then cries the next day. What a riddle." Anne gossiped, hiding her laughter bringing her hand to her mouth. "Everyone knows that she cries because the king married her against her will. Must burn you, Thomas gets the girl and what do you get?"

Edward said nothing. He drank from his cup and watched, waiting patiently for his brother to strike her down for speaking up, but the strike never came, nor the slap, nor the words. In fact Thomas was docile around her.

He strengthened his grip around her hands. They were dancing, Thomas was looking intently at her. Edward closed his eyes, he imagined he was the one dancing with the former princess instead of his brother.

"The lord Sudeley and her are at it every night." He heard others whisper and it infuriated him more. He could not stand their toxic voices or his wife's toxic laughter. He left without saying a word, he only informed his sister, the queen, and his brother in law that he didn't feel well.

"Must be the food. Ned was always sick when he was a child. I think he had the small pox, I can't remember, I was too little at the time." His youngest brother, Henry, said startling Anne.

That explained a lot. She thought giggling. She had another bastard waiting her belly. Thomas, Francis' she didn't care who it was, but it would be a fine strapping boy unlike the weakling Edward. Now she knew why he never filled her womb with his seed. His sperm was all dried up, the pox had left him sterile.

"I do not understand why you had to leave." Anne later said as she disrobed. Ned did not like the sight of her, it was difficult to watch.

"I did not feel well." He cast his eyes down at his hand. He had gone out of his room, resentful of his brother and regretting that he'd left the Hall so abruptly, however on the way there he ran into her. She looked at him. Only one look, that was all it took for them to form a connection. Before he could think reasonably he pushed her against a dark corner and leaned down to kiss her.

She tried to push him away but when she felt his hands on her bosom, her body felt feverish and she gave into him. Ned smiled. These hands touched her, his lips kissed her and after he was done she whispered in his ear never to do this again and if he spoke of it she would deny it or claim rape.

Ned chuckled inwardly. The princess was so quick to claim rape but deep down she had enjoyed it. He would have gone further were it not for his brother approaching, searching for his runaway wife.

* * *

The next morning he rose from bed, dressed and with his gold chain on –a symbol of his wealth, he went to attend another privy-council meeting. They were getting more frequent. His Majesty was worried about his change of luck. After all, his father lost his first son in his teens, some said because of weariness after the consummation with his bride Catherine of Aragon. One son was not enough and his nephew, king James had remarried, a younger and more fertile wife, Marie of Guise. She promised him what his late wife could not, to give him a son.

With the pope's excommunication, some Catholics in the Northern border and in Scotland saw his nephew as the true king. But Henry was not worried about them. They proclaimed Mary was his true heir before Jane gave him a son, and would continue to do so had he not put an end to their rebellion and shown him the fine healthy boy Jane had given birth to.

She promised him another, but Henry was content (for now) with what they had.

All eyes turned to his brother Thomas, the new earl of Sudeley as the king asked him if the rumors were true she was expecting. He said he was not aware of those rumors, doing his best to appear ignorant and humble but his grin ruined his little act.

Edward squeezed his fists, hid them underneath the table. Once the session was done he asked Thomas if it was true, if his wife was with child. Thomas smirked and burst out laughing when they were out of earshot.

"Of course not, officially no."

"Unofficially?"

Thomas grin widened. Ned always hated that grin, his brother was always the high spirited of the family, the one with the smile, the looks. Ned hated him. Their sister and younger siblings said he was more handsome, and he was, not that he was ever vain to admit it. But of the two, he had inherited the better looks and he was more experienced in warfare and jousting, often participating in tourneys and winning. But it was his sobriety his sister Jane said, that made him less appealing to the ladies while Thomas was all the contrary and that charming way of his, to joke and laugh at everything that was shown to him, made him a finer choice.

Women must be stupid then. He thought. _If they prefer a man like Thomas_. Not that he minded, Thomas' virility showed everyone that the Seymours were fertile and strength in numbers –his father always said- was essential to any noble family.

Except for him.

He had not given Anne nor his late wife Catherine any children. They all looked to other men, Catherine with his father. Two time backstabbing whore. He never liked her anyway, she was ugly and plain but the insult shamed him and placed a terrible stain on his family that to this day was difficult to remove. And Anne … God she was the worst! But the wench was rich and he'd always loved her money more than her looks, and she pleased him whenever she was not fucking Sir Francis or his brother.

He left his brother and went to the gardens. He found the former princess, his sister in law with her ladies and her cousins, Frances Grey and Eleanor Clifford.

"Lord Hertford, what a pleasure to see you." Mary said, the incident of last night all forgotten. There was only a smile on her face, and he found her smile comforting. It made him smile as well.

"Lady Mary, sister, you look radiant today. Is that my brother's sigil? I have never seen it before? I prefer our house's sigil, a peacock."

"Yes it is." Mary said beaming with pride as she heaved up her chest so he would look at the brooch on her bodice. It bore a black wolf on a field of green, rubies and pearls were on the outside symbolizing fire and glory. "I helped your brother select it. He said he wanted something different from the peacock and I agree, while many other houses choose birds and fierce animals, I told him to choose something out of the ordinary"

"Something out of the ordinary would have been a flower princess." He said boldly, saying her old title with deep reverence.

She blushed furiously as he grinned at her.

"You should not be calling me that." She warned very lowly so that only he heard when he approached.

Frances, Eleanor, and the rest of her ladies had gone, leaving the two turtledoves alone. Frances had seen the attraction they had since day one. She, better than anyone, knew desire when she saw it. Her parents after all had defied all Christendom for it.

"Have you spoken to anyone about the other night?" He asked when there was no one in sight, leaning to whisper in her ear. She looked crossly at him but he didn't mind, he grinned. Not the same grin as Thomas, but a dark and mischievous one. "You didn't complain when I held you in my arms."

"Last night was a mistake."

"And so it was but it's better to pretend it was not don't you think? Makes me feel better and not so dastardly."

"That is your problem, not mine." She said moving away, but he caught her arm. "I know you look at me the same way I look at you. You can't deny it."

"What is for me not to deny? You are drunk with jealousy, you hate your brother because he got the greatest prize of all and you hate me because you see me as a threat. I am not stupid I know what your wife says behind my back."

"And that she also humps my brother behind both our backs? Or you didn't know that? No, I suppose you didn't, my brother is not very discreet and my wife less, but you my lady are and that it makes it impossible for you to see the evils of men."

"Like yours." She spat at him trying to free herself but he strengthened his grip and without warning he brought her closer to him. She tasted the roughness of his lips, rough against soft, she melted in them. "Much better." He said with a wicked grin. She raised her other hand and slapped him. He laughed, he kissed her again and she succumbed on his arms as he wrapped them around her. Her knees buckled and upon releasing her she fell with her back on the grass. He positioned himself on top of her and lifted her skirts. "I will scream." She threatened but he didn't listen. His hands traveled to her sex, feeling it moisted under her touch. He couldn't wait any longer, he unlaced his breeches and encouraged by her curious hands inside his doublet, bringing his body closer to hers, he pushed inside her.

* * *

Thomas paid the wench to be quiet. His wife had nagged him three days straight about the company he kept. She didn't love him but he loved her although it was difficult to show it when she was a proud, obstinate cow. Every night it was the same, she would cry then moan then wake up the next morning crying. He couldn't please her and she couldn't please him with her constant reminders that as his wife and having nobler blood than he, she should always be announced first to every banquet and be the first to sit and not the other way around.

_Damn_. She was driving him crazy. He had to lie to Edward and tell him that she was with child when he himself wasn't sure if she really was or she was just pretending as she always did, to avoid his company.

He didn't want her to know where he really spent his nights when she refused to please him. Edward's wife was the same as her, both were shrews, but the only difference was that Anne was a passionate woman and she was willing while Mary Tudor did nothing but pray and scream at him whenever he had the chance.

Why had he even agreed to this marriage? Ah, right. The king and his endless threats. Pompous ass. He knew nothing better than to threaten and foam at the mouth like a mad dog when he didn't get what he wanted.

How could Jane marry him? He knew it was advantageous and he thanked her, same as Edward, for it, but if he was not king, he and his brother Edward would never have agreed to this match. The king was not only volatile, he was a poor excuse of a man and his companions were no better. Charles Brandon was the worst. A true hypocrite, he pretended he was of noble heart and spirit but deep down he was still the same vulgar man Henry had met when he was a child. The only thing that had changed about him were his clothes, he dressed more conservatively and was more discreet now in his affairs than before when he'd been married to the princess Mary Rose Tudor.

But the king was the king and Henry was in power, and as long as their little nephew lived so did they. The memory of what happened to the whore was still very fresh, if Jane's son should die young before Henry's time or god forbid Jane did not bear another son … He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

He was happy living in ignorance, while his brother was always on alert. That is where he and his brother differed. While Ned always pondered on the grim and focused on the negative, Thomas focused on the positive. It did nobody any good to brood of what might never be. Life was too short he considered to be constantly worrying. Besides, he did keep his guard, far better than what his brother thought of him. He did not have the network of spies he did, but he had some and that was enough for Thomas and he was also ambitious. He didn't want to sit still and wait for some opportunity that may never come present itself, he'd rather take it.

Pondering on the future, he realized he and his brother were the same when it concerned their personal ambitions. Ned wanted the whole world at his feet, he thought himself as a reformist but he also cared about his people and that was his main weakness while he, he only cared about himself and those closest to him. No more.

"Where were you?" Tom asked when Mary came. Her hair was tangled and there were branches on her auburn hair. She didn't have her snood on and her dress was a mess stained with mud and leaves.

"Nowhere, I fell and my ladies as usual were nowhere to be seen. I told you I did not want them with me. I am better off on my own."

"Your own?" He smirked. Just like Anne, telling everybody what to do. Ah, but at least Anne, his brother's wife knew when to shut up. With Mary, it was hard to be patient with her, he had to make an effort not to give in to his anger every time she defied him. She acted as if she owned everyone.

Part of him really wished she was with child so he would not have to hear her nagging.

"You fall of a horse every time we go riding and you barely stand the sun, you complain that it hurts your skin and every time we are here, closeted in this room you pretend you are ill or you scream at me for not touching you."

"I am not one of your wanton sluts if that's what you're implying."

_God give me patience_. "No one is implying anything, I am simply making a point that if you want something tell me." He gritted his teeth when she turned her back and sat on the bed and crossed her arms against his chest.

"If you wish to exercise your rights of a husband, a husband does it, he doesn't ask. My father never asks his whores when he wants something, he takes it." She said, hoping this would make him angry and he would storm out of their chambers and seek comfort elsewhere. She didn't like his touch and she felt guilty every time he was near her, because the inner part of her desired him and when he was inside her she would be in a state of bliss. But that illusion always faded the following day when he would wake up and go away before she woke up.

He was making it clear he didn't want to be with her. He thought her ugly, he probably saw her as a means to an end and while this didn't bother Mary (she knew that marriages were made to bring heirs or make alliances, not for love) it frustrated her that whenever she tried to talk to him he shrugged and said he was not interest.

"Well if that is what you want," Thomas said grinning, his anger shining in his eyes, "then be a good wife and lie on the bed as you've done other times."

Mary frowned.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"You have no idea what I want." She said in a cold voice, "But if this is what you wish, go ahead." She said and undressed herself.

Thomas gave a close smile when she was on the bed. There were many differences between her and Anne, but the one thing they were very alike was that both instead of pleading with others to stop, simply accepted their situation and made the best of it.

He took her without remorse and feeling her lips against his own he let himself go and when they were both swimming in a sea of passion, he subconsciously whispered in her ear 'I love you'.

Mary was too lost in the moment to take his words seriously, she thought of them as an impulse, nothing more, brought by lust. But when he pressed harder and she heard him again, her lips curved upwards in a smile that matched his and she whispered the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. Keep reviewing**

**1538-1539**

Thomas thrust furiously in her. He felt guilty for being away from Mary. He hated to admit it but he did. He never felt this way before about another girl. He left his brother's wife's side and went to his chambers. They were locked as usual.

He sighed and went back to Anne. She was there waiting for him. She knew that sour old cow Mary Tudor would refuse him.

_Poor girl_, Anne thought. She had nothing but the utmost respect for the princess and the princess' mother. Her mother had served under her and she said she had been the finest mistress she ever had.

Thomas climbed to her bed and made sweet love to her. Meanwhile, in the back of his head, his thoughts centered on one person: Mary Tudor. The enigmatic princess who refused to open her heart to him.

* * *

Mary shut her door once more the second night he came after his encounter with Anne Stanhope. He sighed. Deciding this was going nowhere, he kicked on the door. He had no intention of bursting to her chambers and claiming her if that's what she thought. He was not that kind of man.

"Have it your way." He hissed hoping she would hear him.

If she would not have him, he would seek solace elsewhere. There were many others who would.

* * *

Mary looked away from the door. She felt the tug on the thin chemise she was wearing. She looked down. "I will be back." She whispered to _him_.

She took down his chemise and tossed it at him. She didn't want to leave his side. She was addicted to _him_ but she had to tend to her husband.

She opened the door to his chambers.

Gone.

He was right.

She returned to her chambers and kissed_ his_ lips, not because she craved his company, but because he was the only thing standing in the way between lust and madness.

* * *

King Henry announced his daughter was with child. Every court in Europe celebrating. There was reason for Henry to be merry, not only his eldest daughter was pregnant, his queen had recovered from her last birth.

She had given him quite a scare. He could not think of a world without Jane. If she died, a part of him died as well. Jane was everything to him. She was the milk and honey of his world.

Henry celebrated the birth of their son and daughter throwing a great feast. Every noble from every house in Europe was invited.

It occurred to Thomas that if the queen continued to escape death, he and Barnes would have to look elsewhere for younger suitors for the king's children and grandchildren instead of him.

Mary enjoyed her time entertaining her father's guests. As the king's eldest daughter, while her stepmother waited to be churched, the royal duties of queen fell unto her.

Thomas did not complain. Mary excelled in her duties. There times that Thomas wished she would be queen instead of Janey. And not because it would mean more riches for him and his brother, but because she would have made a better queen than any of Henry's wives.

Ned looked down at the little babe in the nursery. The queen was indisposed so it fell unto him to look after the royal children, including his niece and nephew.

Edward smiled at the two children. Their faces stared curiously at him as he looked down on them. The girl raised her arms out to her Uncle, begging to be taken.

He picked her up and rocked her in his arms. Blue eyes, golden hair, fair skin. She was a perfect Seymour and like her brother she had auburn streaks in her hair. There was little to nothing of her father in her, except what Thomas wanted to see.

Mary entered the nursery. She smiled when she saw the Earl of Hertford entertaining his royal nieces and nephews. He was primarily focused on Lady Sudeley's children.

"Would you mind?" Mary asked, behind him.

Edward turned and shook his head. "Not at all. My lady." He said giving her a low curtsy.

Mary took the child from him and placed her on her lap. He took the other child from his crib and knelt next to her.

"They look like their father." Edward said with a small smile, giving her a calculating look which she was prepared for and using the only weapon she knew (her words and her wit) she said: "Yes they do my lord. It's why me and your brother decided to name them after your ancestors, Thomas John and Jane Margery."

"How flattering. Just how many Janes do you suppose are now? Five, six, seven? I can't keep count. Every time a noblewoman gives birth to another daughter she is either named after your ladyship or my sister." He flashed her a bigger smile that surprised her as he did not smile very often. "You must feel very honored. The highest honor a lady can receive."

"On the contrary lord Hertford. The highest honor a woman can have is giving her husband a son."

"You are very right my lady, but if I may-"

"You may not."

"You are more than my brother preaches. He loves you for your beauty and the status you've given him, now he loves you more for the little lord and lady, but there will come a time when he will tire of you just as he has with all the others and when that time comes you will find yourself in a difficult position."

He placed the baby boy in his crib and took the girl from her arms and placed her in the crib too then went to sit next to her. "I have a flexible schedule."

"Not interested." Mary said turning away but he took her face in his hands and turned it to him. He brought his lips to hers.

"Sweet mother of god." He blasphemed. "You could be mine now, we would not tell anyone."

"Please let me go." She pleaded but he crashed his lips against hers in response and she became powerless. Traveling to her back he started to unlace her gown. "Not here." She breathed when he pulled his lips away.

"Yes here." He unlaced the last knot of her dress and she raised her arms so he would take it off. He tossed it across the room then took her stockings, corset, and her chemise. Once naked, he took his own clothes and lay besides her, rolling her over so their positions would be inverted and she would be on top since it didn't seem right that the daughter of a king lay underneath.

She was the first to kiss him and claw her nails on his shoulders. Moving at the rhythm of his thrusts she bit her lower lips and kissed him in between her periods of short ecstasy so she would not scream.

He drank her and sucked the air out of her lungs. Mary wanted to pull away but he pushed fiercely, pumping his white hot seed into her womb. Eventually she could not breath, her body went lip, and he pulled away from her.

He slapped her face to get a response. When he didn't, he slapped her harder and shook her until she finally responded. Her eyes opened and she coughed. She stiffened at the sight of him then feeling a

great pain between her legs and on her cheeks where he slapped her, she slapped him back.

He chuckled and caught her wrist as she was about to slap him again. "You shouldn't raise a hand against me, it's treason to raise a hand against the lord protector."

"Lord Protector? Don't make me laugh, my father will never give you control over Edward's regency. At best, you will be one of his minor lords."

"You have such little faith in me?" She said nothing, her cold expression was answer enough. "When your father dies and he will die, mark my words with all he stuffs himself with, very soon, I will be chosen as lord protector by the regency council and you will be by my side."

"What about Thomas? Have you forgotten about my husband? He will never let you acquire too much power unless you give him something."

Edward smirked. Mary thought how much the brothers looked alike when they smirked, they could pass off as twins if it weren't for their opposite colors. Edward was fair -fair skinned, fair haired and had dark blue eyes while Thomas was dark headed, light blue eyed and his skin was so pale that it was almost translucent.

He cupped her chin and rubbed his thumb against her swollen lips. "I will give him a place to rule besides me but with you as my queen."

She returned his smirk but said, "And what makes you think that I will be your queen? And what will happen once my brother comes of age? Who will control him then? It's customary of every lord protector to be rewarded with great fortune and castles so he can retire but how many have followed that norm?" She queried. When he didn't answer she continued. "Before you can take your nephew's crown others will rise against you and your popularity with the dirty urchins won't be enough to save you."

He cut her off with another kiss. "Who says that I want the crown for myself?" He moved his hand to her womb. "Imagine what my brother must feel knowing-"

"He doesn't know."

He raised an eyebrow then laughed silently. "Why am I not surprised? My brother was always very dim." Then he said, "He plays the game of kings and thinks himself a mayor player but what he doesn't know is that he is not as smart as he thinks he is."

"And you are?"

"I am. I've stayed alive this long haven't I?" He withdrew his hand and brought it to her hand. All this time her beautiful hair had been trapped by her snood. He took it off and let it fall, admiring her fiery hair he leaned forward and kissed her neck, inhaling the exotic perfume she wore.

"Lilies. My sister's favorite. She wore it when we were children to impress father but he always said she was plain and would never amount to nothing. He said the same thing of me and Thomas. And now look at us. My sister, queen, my brother your husband and an Earl, and I an Earl and president of the council."

She raised her eyebrows.

Seeing her shock he told her, her father was preparing to give the announcement the next morrow.

"Why wasn't I told?" She said however.

"I am the king's daughter, I am supposed to-"

"You are a wife now princess, you are nothing but your father's property and your husband's. You do whatever they tell you to do but worry no," he paused kissing her earlobe. "I will keep you informed."

"As you keep your wife informed every night my lord Hertford?" She asked and seeing his cross expression she knew she overstepped her boundaries.

"That name" he hissed "… you will not mention her ever again." He lowered himself on her.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back. "Sh-she is … uh … uh … your wife." She said between his thrusts. "N-nothing can change that." She looked up and closed her eyes. A soft moan escaped her lips as he eased into her.

"You are not entirely wrong." He said taking a deep breath, panting, his body shaking and writhing with lust. He turned his head in her direction meeting her dark gray eyes. "But accidents can happen."

"Why am I not surprised? All you Seymours are alike. You like to deflower all young girls. Your father deflowered your wife on your wedding night and your brother humps your current wife."

"So does every man." He said. "What's your point?" He felt his soul escaping from his body as he continued to piston in her.

"You don't care for your wife or anyone for that matter. You only care for money and the power you think it buys ... tha-that's why ... uh ... y-you ... are ... with me ..." She gasped feeling a greater climax.

"Look around princess, what do you see?"

She knit her eyebrows and looked around, still dazed from the spell his lovemaking had put her in. "I don't understand."

He withdrew from her and rolled next to her.

"I heard you are not fond of riddles. You like frankness, that's good, but I on the other hand love riddles. But I am also a plain spoken man. You want to know what the realm is? It's a pit of chaos. Those who are wise enough to climb become the rulers of kings and rich men, those foolish enough by their bravery stay behind."

"You are drunk."

"No princess, I speak frankly. And I am drunk, with passion. My brother believes that he will best me because he is married to you but the truth is you will be the end of him as I will be the end of my wife."

"You'd love that wouldn't you? Killing my husband and your wife so you can have me but that's not going to happen lord Hertford because I am faithful to my husband."

"Who says I have to kill my brother?" He asked. "My brother is brave enough to do that himself as for my wife … only time will tell."

_You have no qualms do you?_ Reading her thoughts through her grim expression, he snuggled closer to her and kissed her cheek. "I intend to have everything. My wife uses her legs to gain control over men and I use my wit and my cock."

"And you use it very well but you want to know why the two of you are so weak lord Hertford?"

"Please Edward, we have been together enough to call each other by our names." He said giving her another soft kiss.

"Edward. Do you know why I am more dangerous than any of you?"

"No, tell me." He said with an amusing smile, thinking her nothing more than a pouting child. "Why are you?" He asked twirling one of her fiery curls in his fair finger.

"Because I don't have a cock." He frowned at the mention of his male organ, this being the first he ever heard her say the word.

Composing himself he gave a cold laugh and said, "But you have a woman's heart and _that._" he pointed to between her open legs.

"So does your wife but the only difference is I use mine to attack, to use, to manipulate." She rose and picked up her clothes and began dressing. "I** use** my weapon lord Hertford, I don't let it use me."

Edward smiled.

She was only missing her snood. She leaned down to pick it up and he caught her wrist. She glared at him.

"Do not be mistaken lady Mary, I enjoy our discussions but I am a man no to cross." He released her wrist and she put on her snood and left.

Edward dressed quickly and thanked the two guards outside the doors he had bribed. He spun around and looked at the children one more time. The oldest, Mary's children, stared at him with his same eyes.

* * *

Edward was back at his state. Somerset palace. Many glowered at him that he had built this monstrosity, including his brother. The only two that hadn't complained were his wife, his ever faithful companion Anne and his sister in law Mary.

He remembered how Anne and Mary defended him when Thomas mocked him for his vanity -something he denied but Thomas was quick to judge and make him the butt of his jokes behind his back.

He took off his doublet and that only left him in a chemise, riding pants and black leather boots. He threw his head back.

"Husband." Anne said in a seductive voice pushing her hands underneath his chemise in the same manner Mary had done. He caught himself. It was the first time he had called her by her Christian name, thought of her as something other than an object of desire.

Anne chased these thoughts away whispering huskily in his ear, "I heard the king has a new mistress. Just what will you sign tomorrow? I saw your state papers in your office. You want to torture more people don't you? Does it give you delight."

He moved to rise. This was not the first time she tried to entice him. Every time she failed and every time she mocked him behind his back, and he pretending that he was not listening or asleep in his separate room, would walk to hers and hear her telling whoever she was fucking that her husband was impotent, sterile and the only times he experienced pleasure was when he inflicted violence on others.

But this time was different. Anne knew about his little affairs and while she didn't mind at first, she changed her mind and got angry when she saw the bite marks on his neck and the scratches on his back the few times they were together. Each time there was a new scar, each time he would pounce harder on her and one day the truth came out when he screamed her name "Mary" instead of hers.

It was then that Anne decided to attack. If Edward wanted a child of his own she would give him a child of his own -she could do away with the others, they were weak anyway- and if he wanted pure pleasure from his wife he would get it. But she would not lose him. Not after all the struggles they had faced together. She was his wife and she would die being his wife.

She held Edward down with amazing strength and going around, sitting on his lap, she pushed her lips against his. He started to push her away when her hands fell to his groin that grew in size when she violently unlaced his breeches and massaged it with her hands.

"Anne-" He could feel himself slipping away as she lowered herself and took his manhood to her mouth.

Sex was a game to her, she was ruled by passion, pleasure was her drug and she would be damned if she let one cold hearted woman take everything from her.

_Jesus! _He closed his eyes, his arms fell to his side.

Anne sucked harder. She raised her hands to underneath his chemise to his torso. Smiling at his reaction -_So you are not an eunuch_ -she thought- she came up and seeing the lust filled expression she vanished his thoughts kissing him hard.

* * *

Thomas played with his oldest nephew, prince Edward, Duke of Cornwall and Earl of Chester. His Majesty had not named him prince of Wales yet but it was only a matter of time before he did.

The boy was only two but he caught on pretty quickly, absorbing everything like a sponge.

"Uncle." He said in flawless English.

"Yes, I am your uncle, your favorite uncle." He said with a knowing grin, then seeing the boy giggle and point to the children behind him, his cousins and youngest siblings, Thomas said. "Cousins, Thomas, Jane, brother, sister, Henry, Isobel."

Little Edward curved his lips into a bigger smile. "Play with me." He said pointing to his little self. It was not a question. At an early age he knew his importance and with everything given to him, it was impossible both for his brother Edward and sister Jane to take away his habit of demanding things instead of asking for them.

"Not yet. They are too little but someday they will."

The little boy shook his head and spun around, doing the opposite of what his uncle told him . He yelled at his cousins and siblings. "Play!"

Neither of the children paid any attention to his words so he yelled harder.

"Play!"

His only son Thomas looked at his cousin, tilting his head in confusion then, deciding he was not worth his time, he moved to where his sister was lying and rested his head against her back.

Thomas chuckled and walked to his nephew. His laughter suddenly died down when Edward in his anger bent down and picked a wooden block out of the many the children used to play with and tossed it at his cousin.

"No!" Thomas said grabbing Edward and shaking him so hard that he began to cry.

Hearing her charge's cries lady Bryan quickly went to the youngest children's nursery and seeing Thomas violently shake the boy she cried at him, "Lord Sudeley let him go!"

Thomas was about to hit the boy when he heard soft whimpers from the big cradle where all four babies slept and, releasing his nephew, he quickly made his way to it.

"Daddy." The oldest of the four, his son, said. Thomas sighed with relief and took him in his arms. It seemed like an eternity that he was cradling and the little boy was crying, wiggling, trying to escape from his arms.

It didn't matter. He could fight him all he wished, gurgle, spit at him. His sister he noticed was not moving, and tugging her clothes, she still remained still. He turned to lady Bryan and told her to call the physician.

When the physician came he told Thomas little Jane was sleeping but that her leg was wounded.

Thomas looked down at his royal nephew, prince Edward, who smiled a tight lipped smiled. His blond curls and ivory face creating a halo of innocence, masking his true face.

Edward heard of the incident and agreed with Thomas to separate the children. He spoke privately with hie nephew. He was only two but the boy understood through some words and expressions what people meant and when his uncle hissed in his ear that if he ever harmed one of _his_ blood again he would strangle him in his sleep, the little prince knew he meant it.

Edward was not alone on this. Jane, hating that Henry had abandoned her son, locked him up with tutors and countless other men who taught him nothing more but religion, letters, and everything that had to do with books but nothing with humility, approved of her brother's approach.

Taking her son in his arms, she waited until his servants were gone. Once they were, she spanked him again and again until tears streamed down his eyes and his bottom was pink and purple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time jump. I've been absent, had a lot of work to do, but I'm back and with another chapter. Start the cheers.**

**1541-1542**

Mary sat next to Thomas in the Yule celebrations. Her belly was ripe with offspring. This time, she said to herself, it was his. She smiled sadly, yet part of her was overjoyed. No more sin, no more hiding, tomorrow when she went into confinement, she'd come out as a true wife and a true mother to her husband's son.

Thomas looked down at his son and daughter. The former wasn't as beautiful as his oldest daughter who'd been crippled by his nephew, prince Edward, but she was fair nonetheless and that was all that mattered.

He cradled her against his chest and whispered sweet words to her then gave her to her nurse so he'd cradle his son. His little boy. He was not that much larger than his sister, he was quieter in fact. Thomas had to rock him several times to get a sound from him, to make sure he was alive. When the baby began to wail, moving his arms around, begging his father to stop, he stopped and returned him to his mother.

Hardly any words were spoken between them, there was just a curt nod. She appreciated what he'd done for her and their eldest daughter when Edward had hit her. If it had been her, she would've knelt at her brother's level and taken her time to explain that what he'd done was wrong but Thomas and his siblings had no time for bullshit.

They would set Edward straight by any means. Thomas had seen to the boy's punishment after his sister spank him hard. He'd taken his whipping boy away and taken the whip against him. His father never knew what made his back ache, or the reason behind his absence during the tourney celebrating his 'triumph' in France.

For all he knew, Edward didn't want to come and wanted to keep himself to his studies -as he usually did. He boasted his son would make a fine scholar and a fine king.

Thomas shook his head mentally, driving the thoughts away as he looked down at Mary nursing their son. She wasn't allowed to nurse their other children. He and Jane had told her it was beneath her. She was after all, in spite of popular opinion, a princess of the blood. Nursing was for the commons and the lower classes yet Mary always insisted. It seemed fitting then, after three children, he would allow her to nurse their youngest two.

"What shall we call them?" Mary asked, breaking the cold silence.

"I don't know. You said you wanted to chose the names this time."

"I know, I wanted to but I would like to hear your opinion as well … husband."

Thomas smiled, his usual grin. It was the first time that Mary noticed how rosier his lips were in contrast to Ned Seymour's pale and more manly ones. And they were also soft.

Thomas withdrew his lips from hers and sat next to her. "Alice seems like a good name and Joanna too don't you think? You were after all friends with Sir Thomas More's wife and your ancestor's name was Joanna."

"Don't forget his first wife's name was also Joanna."

"Yes, I don't forget. They're good choice of names."

"They are." She said.

He slid his hand across the mattress and took hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you." He said and gave her another kiss. It was short and sweet just like their sentences. "I will come back tomorrow. I have to prepare for the jousting."

"Jousting? What jousting? The king said all the tourneys were over."

"Not all of them. The king is preparing another one, to celebrate the birth of his grandson, well grandchildren now, and his wife's pregnancy. It was announced today, I was going to tell you earlier but you went into labor, I didn't want to stress you more."

Mary rolled her eyes. "My father-" her voice died down as she felt a great hot stabbing in her mid section.

Thomas was on his feet at once, turning to the army of midwives and doctors. "What's wrong? What the hell is happening!" Thomas roared as his wife howled in pain. Another contraction came and she threw her head back, her hands trembled, nearly dropping the babe.

The midwife took him from her arms and told Thomas to step away. This was woman's work. But one murderous look from the English nobleman made her rethink her words.

"The afterbirth." They mumbled. That must be it.

They told Thomas to take her hand. He did so and stared in shock as they cut her nightrail and placed their cold, coarse hands above her midsection, forcing her down and to stay still, as the physicians opened her legs to see what was the problem.

The Duchess was bleeding and there was nothing abnormal there that could explain what was causing it. They took this as a sign of god, either the birth was cursed or she was cursed.

Thomas demanded an explanation but when they gave him the same one over and over, with only tiny variations to make it seem more different, he grew frustrated and let go of his self-control and threw one of them to the floor and the other, he grabbed by the collar and pinned against the wall.

"My lord, we've tried everything-"

Thomas pushed his hand against his face, smothering the cowering physician. "Clearly not everything!" He looked behind him at his wife who kept bleeding. No cause, no cure, that is all he could hear.

He let go of the simpering fool and ordered him to go back.

The old doctor nodded and helped his partner up. They tried every method they could to save her, they gave a mix of herbs, different potions but that only make her weaker and sicker. After the fifth she began coughing and throwing up. Some of her maids were so disgusted by the foul humors they asked to leave. The physicians let them, seeing no reason why they should stay.

Come morning, Mary seemed to get no better. The king and queen cut short their festivities and postponed the tourney for a later date. They remained attentive as the rest of court, to the princess' recovery.

* * *

Mary ordered her ladies to bring her quill and paper.

She was too weak to move, she dictated her will to Susan. As the words left her lips, a regretful smile passed between both women. They knew this was the end, if she died tomorrow the whole world would know her sins, her children would be shamed and so would her husband.

But Mary didn't care. She wanted to come clean for once. She owed it to her mother who left this world saying nothing but the truth, so as her, she would leave this world being truthful.

As she the words began to slip from her mouth, Susan retired all of her ladies minus one, her cousin and best friend and confidante besides her, Margaret Douglas.

"Tell Thomas … don't write this …." she paused, struggling to breathe. Her lips dry and her voice hoarse as an old woman's.

"Take your time Mary."

"Tell him I never meant to hurt him … I tried to love him … I did ...but there were always people … between us ..." She gave a long soft sigh and her head fell back.

Susan shook her hand "My lady?" Mary did not respond. Susan checked her wrist and felt a pulse, very dim and weak, but it was there. Her chest heaved up and down in a slow response to her breathing.

Lady Susan and Margaret sighed in relief. They crept out of her room quietly so not to wake her. They were uncertain what they were going to do with the document they wrote. Should they tell Thomas, should they even give it to him?

No. It was too much of a risk. If Mary were to die, she'd been known as a whore. All of England would talk and condemn her, not to mention her husband. They'd seen him at his worst when his wife was at death's door, they knew what he was capable of to protect his family and his ambition. The first were all he had now, if she died, to remind him of her, and to secure his legacy as premier nobleman.

If he were to know his eldest children and heirs were not his, he would condemn them, he would condemn his own children just for being hers as well.

No. They were not going to let that happen. They tore the document in half and burned it. If god had chosen her to die, let her take her secrets to the grave.

* * *

Mary was better on the twenty second of April, three weeks after she'd given birth. Ned sneaked in at night, the first to visit her.

Mary perked her head up at the hooded figure. Cloak or no cloak, he could not deceive her. "Lord Hertford ..." Her voice was raspy, her tone hadn't changed.

He waved his hand in dismissal at her maids. He asked her if she could trust them to keep their mouths quiet before he dismissed them. She nodded and said yes, but he gave them a pouch of gold just in case.

"You always … distrusted everyone ..." She said with a knowing grin which he returned.

"And you were always so eager to trust them." He said back, pulling a stool next to her bed and sat on it. "They say you are refusing to eat." He stated. "I hope this doesn't have anything to do with a weighing conscience."

She smirked. "You Seymours pride yourself in reading people as easy as you can read a book, my brother is the same but you want to know the truth so badly my lord? I don't care. I don't care if you or my husband fall, but I do care for my soul and my entry to heaven. Unlike you, I will go with a clean conscience while you … you will burn in hell for all eternity."

He smirked back. "That's where you're wrong love …you see, I am a newly made Duke, you are a Duchess as well, we carry royal blood in our veins, granted mine is tenuous but it is there nonetheless and therefore that makes us grander than mere mortals."

"You delude yourself ..." She said slowly, sighing with each word she said. "You will burn just as your brother … just … just as the rest of this country."

He slid his hand across the bed reaching hers, he grasped it and when she tried to wrench it, he grasped it harder. He leaned forward and kissed her dry lips, savoring the taste of death from them. "No love … I will live and so will you, our souls will live on through our children. Just as you've secured my brother's legacy, so have I secured mine through you."

Mary said nothing and instead let herself be kissed again. How good it felt feeling another man's warm lips against hers. Thomas always cowered when she was sick, he thought her too weak, unable to handle his thin soft lips. Ned Seymour was nothing of the sort, he took what he wanted, he was not afraid to stake his claim and that is what made him more attractive to her.

He rose and climbed on the bed, sliding his hands down her nightshift. She could feel herself go, even in these moments.

"Mmmm …. mmmm …" she moaned still in his mouth. He raised her nightshift and groped her breasts bringing the wildest sensations. Her heart beat fast with every touch, whispering his name as he withdrew his lips and suckled her neck.

A distraught cry interrupted them.

"Jane."

The queen wheeled around and left. Ned tried to stop her from reaching her destination but Jane pushed him away, and when he tried to hold her back she slapped him. "Don't touch me. I would have thought less of Thomas, even Henry, but not you. This is far beneath you Edward. Taking advantage of a sick woman, and your sister at that!" She hissed. "What will His Majesty thing if he knows his eldest daughter is having a liaison with his brother in law?"

"He won't know. No one will tell him."

"How can you be so certain? Someone is bound to talk. Someone is always bound to talk." Jane sighed. "I didn't want to believe it when I saw it. I looked on your son and daughters' faces and I knew they were yours. I didn't want to see it, I thought it was just our mother's looks being passed down on them through Thomas." She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "How could I have been so blind? It was you all along, those excuses, those sleepless nights and your wife … does she know?"

She dreaded the answer, thankfully it was not what she feared.

"No." Edward answered in a cold tone. Thinking about that stinking wench made him angry though he didn't deny lying with Anne had its rewards now and then.

Jane turned away, putting her two index fingers on her lower lip. "You realize this changes everything?" Jane shook her head, sighing hard. "If the king finds out Edward, he won't let you go unpunished." It was a statement not a question.

"The king will not find out and I will go unpunished as I did nothing wrong in his eyes or in anyone's eyes."

Jane turned. "Are you mad? Have you lost your mind? Edward, this is the king's daughter. If he finds out, he'll disown her. Thomas will remarry and deny his children and he will place Elizabeth one step closer to the throne."

One step closer to mine -was her clear meaning.

She loved Elizabeth, Edward knew it, but the girls was scheming. Like her mother she'd inherited her scheming ways as well as her friends. There were many who believed that a strong queen must be unforgiving, undeterred by feelings and attachments.

Elizabeth was her mother's daughter but without her strong passions. She would be their perfect tool against her and her children, especially Edward if he continued with his arrogant streak. Her son was becoming more and more like Henry, and yet in front of ambassadors and courtiers he was someone else entirely.

Ned placed his hands on her shoulders. "Nothing will tarnish our name. Nothing. As long as the king continues to visit your bed-"

"He doesn't. He has a new mistress. A Howard one this time."

"Why haven't you told me this? Jane, you promised you'd informed me about everything that goes in court?"

"I know but I didn't think it it important."

"Everything little detail is important. How am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what goes around in court?" He demanded.

"And how am I supposed to be queen if you continue your liaison with the lady Mary? It's incestuous, that's what it is."

"You turn Anne Boleyn's accusations against me? You better than anyone know that for these royals blood relations mean nothing."

"For them no, but for us there are. You allow lord Essex to corrupt the court and you corrupt yourself as well. Sometimes I wonder Edward if your dark nature isn't taking over you?"

"My dark nature? Sister, you always considered ambition a force of darkness but I take it as my strength. You mustn't worry about the succession, your children are strong. No king would be mad enough to displace his sons in favor of his youngest daughter." He said silkily with a smile, yet his tone was the same. "As long as you please him."

It was clear what he implied. Jane said nothing else, there was nothing else to say and left him.

Her brother was digging his own grave and he knew it.

Ned's attraction for the princess Mary was not only unnatural. It was unlawful. They were related, shared a common ancestor and he was also her brother by marriage as well as her uncle.

That didn't matter to Thomas though who was also her uncle, but Thomas, Jane thought, was different. Thomas wouldn't do the same things Ned would do. No, he'd take them without giving a single thought about them.

Ned was more cautious, he spoke and did things after he thought them through. Why then was he risking everything with this dangerous liaison? It didn't make sense. Her brother always had a plan. Always. _He must surely have something down his sleeve. _Yes, that must be it.

Somewhat at peace with her thoughts, she went to her chambers which were deserted as usual.

* * *

Mary got better the following month. Thomas was there with her. It didn't surprise her that he was. He wanted to be the first one to tell His Majesty how he was attentive to his daughter's care.

"Thomas." She said then she turned her back on him.

He walked to the other side of her bed where she'd turned and gave her a red rose. "What is this?"

"For you. You told me that if you were to chose between white and red roses you'd chose red because it's the color of blood and because it's also the color of passion."

"I never took you for a poet."

"And I never took your for a passionate woman but I guess we were both wrong."

She smiled. "I guess we were." She said bringing their lips closer.

She imagined Edward's lips instead of his own, but it didn't matter to him who thought otherwise that the kiss belonged to him and only him.


	5. Chapter 5

_We are what we do.  
_

**1543-1544**

Thomas knelt before his boy, Luke and his youngest daughter, Alice Joanna.

"No, you say hi like this. See? Hello, Your Grace." He showed her how but she put her foot down.

"No!" She shouted, and crossed her arms. He chuckled.

"Come on princess, don't keep papa waiting. You have to be good, you promised papa remember?"

"No!" She shouted again. "Isabella said she be good, I make no promises. I not Bella, I Alice." She pointed her plump little finger at her chest.

He chortled. God, he loved this girl!

Unlike her elder sisters, Isabella and Mary, she enjoyed perfect health.

He played with her for another half and hour then left her chambers to go to the king. His Majesty had officiated another privy council meeting, this time to discuss the issues with France. The French had resulted tougher enemies than they expected and they were insatiable. They would not rest until their enemy king issued an apology and their other rival (although no less an enemy, he was not considered one) would abandon all hopes and dreams of conquering France and dividing it into two to give the spoils to each of his allies, Henry and his brother Ferdinand.

"No, never!" Henry roared. He would not surrender France to that pompous fool. He had risked too much in this campaign to give it up now.

Henry ordered his ministers to draft a new act, one which would place his son above all the rest, including Francis and the Emperor's heirs (whom he learned not to trust since his secret pact at Soisons with the French admiral for peace between both their countries -and a surrender of the duchy of Milan), naming him future king of England, France, and Milan.

It was a bold move, and not too wise.

Edward confided with his brothers that the king was out of his mind. He could have had France eating from his fingers if he agreed to all their conditions and paid them a large sum, allowing them to keep Bologne and all other neighboring towns they had captured for at least ten years. Then, who knew what would happen? With the dangerous climate in France, Charles and Henri, brother against brother and father against son and favoring the other, and mistress against mistress, it was very possible that another civil war would happen and if it did, France would be took weak to withstand an attack from the English which would make France finally England's.

Just as the king's long relation and ancestor, his great uncle, Henry V, always dreamed of. England and France would be one, and the former would be invincible.

But the king impatient as always, had made a hasty move and hasty moves in the hands of foolish men always proved for the worst.

"So what are we going to do?" Their younger brother asked.

"What is the planed Ned?" Thomas asked enthusiastically showing his best smile. He was always ripe for the fighting. He was a warrior, ardent, eager, he yearned for the slaughter as much as the king.

"The king sees traitors everywhere Thomas, but he is not willing to act on his fears, it's what differentiates him from his ancestors, but he nonetheless punishes thieves, transgressors and any other type of criminals."

"You mean everyone who displeases him."

"One does not need to displease the king to anger him brother. The king is about to order his butcher to cut his steward's hand."

"Why this time?" Thomas asked, amused. There was always something with this king. At least they were never bored. Whether it was the taste of the food or whether it was too much salt, or his pillows were not fluffed right, or something, the tinniest of things, the king always found an excuse to torment his servants.

And then there was his magnanimous self. The side he rarely showed -except when he was with his family. When he would show himself truly grateful and joyful.

Ned answered signaling his brothers to follow him, Anne was not far behind. She followed Edward like a hawk.

Edward did not believe she knew about his affair, but in either case he was more careful. He and the royal duchess did not see each other as much as either would liked. Especially Mary, she believed she had done her lord husband a great wrong by being with him. She vowed she would never see him again but like all her vows, they were too easy to break when Ned found her on her bed alone, after a fight with Thomas.

His brother was a fool and a drunkard. Say what he might -he loved women too much to be faithful and being around Mary was like being on fire. He was addicted to her person, but he couldn't control her. His fiery wife had a temper to match. But that was what had intrigued both Seymour and what had made them stay.

Anne smiled, shaking her head mentally as the poor steward fell on his knees begging not to be cut. Poor fool. His pleas would not be heard.

The cook forced him up and grabbed his cutting tool when a voice came, commanding him to stop.

"That will be enough. Your fear will serve me young master never to trespass me again. Is that understood?"

"Yes m-my lord … thank you m-my lord … thank you." The scared man said stuttering, dropping to his knees and kissing the king's feet.

"Where were you?" Mary asked, playing with her eldest son who'd been given the title of earl of Leicester. His head was becoming fairer, the same with his complexion, with red streaks. But unlike his mother, he did not have a temper to match them.

Thomas knelt next to his boy and firstborn heir. He produced a toy he'd commissioned just for him.

"Is it mine?"

"Son, what do you say to that?"

"Thank you, lord father." The little boy said trying his best to imitate his father's wide grin but failed miserably. Only his younger siblings could.

"You do not have to thank me. I promised I'd bring you something and I have. Now go back to your sister, I have some things to discuss with your mother."

"Are you and lady mother going to fight again?"

Thomas perked his head up at Mary. Just how much had she told him. Her expression revealed blank and he decided to conceal his emotions, listening to his reason for once, and told his son: "No of course we won't. You know we would never do anything to harm you or your siblings."

"But Bella says you fight, Alice says she hears you fight too."

"There is nothing to fear, I promise we won't fight. Now go."

The little boy nodded his head and wrapped his arms around his sire's neck, then returned to his and his sister's chambers.

"So he knows."

"It's not hard, they hear us every night and since you had the brilliant idea to move their chambers next to ours."

"They are our children and our firstborn, they should be with us."

"They should be in the schoolroom, studying with the other children. Your attachment to them does surprise me Thomas. You were always very quiet at court just as your brother, but unlike him, whenever you said something, it carried weight, however lighter in comparison."

Thomas sighed. He then smirked and explained to her what he saw, thinking this would deter her from continuing on with their discussion but it didn't.

"Our children hear everything that goes on these four walls, their chamber walls aren't thick enough to block our voices at night. How long before they know our marriage is no different from the rest?" She posed.

"Do not speak nonsense. Our marriage is not like theirs, and you are a former princess, it places me and you and the children in a higher position than the rest of your father's courtiers."

"So you say, but everything we have is based on a lie. You can tell me how much you like, we both know that our marriage was forced. Neither of us wanted to wed the other."

"How sad. I thought differently, I obeyed your father without question not because he was my king but because you were the princess, the one woman whom everyone wanted but none could have you except me." He tipped her chin. "Do not confuse obligation with love, they often mirror each other."

"So does lust." Mary said. "Do you think I don't know about lady Somerset, mistress Howard, and everyone else you've bedded?"

"Those are different. You are my wife but that does not force me to be celibate."

"No but it does force you to be virtuous." She said defiantly, her eyes boring into his.

He grinned wider at her defiance. He could kiss her right now and take away that defiance, but unlike the man she still thought him as, he would not take her that way. She would see how different he was from the image she and the others created of him, and would come to love him.

"Keep dreaming. The world was build by men, made by a man god to to be ruled by men." He said clashing his lips against hers.

She withdrew. "I don't believe it." She said.

He gave a light chuckle and kissed her again, this time feeling her respond to the kiss.

* * *

Ned stretched his legs. The lady Mary was with her children. Thomas had moved them to their chambers. Whether this was another of his brother's schemes or another move with the intention to annoy him, Ned did not know.

He rubbed his temples. He would not let Thomas get the upper hand. He had not visited her chambers in months, nearly a year and coming from the border raids to the Scottish border, had left him with an insatiable hunger for the royal Duchess.

His wife was anxious too. Since Edward was home it meant there would be less times for her escapades. Ned hoped she would find tome in her busy schedule to squeeze Thomas in there. His brother was an ambitious man, a man of too great dreams but very little wit. It wouldn't be long before his harpy wife landed in Thomas' bed again.

By then he would be in Mary's, sharing stories and anecdotes as they were always used to. Something in his gut told him that the feeling was mutual.

Just by looking into Mary's eyes, he could see the longing, and sorrow she had whenever she watched him hand in hand next to his wife.

* * *

"Isabella, why don't you play with your dolls?" Mary asked, giving her daughter the doll with pink ribbons and silk blue dress.

Her daughter put the doll aside. "No mama, grandpapa Henry, papa, and uncle Edward said I should start playing with soldiers instead of dolls now that England is at war with France."

"You are wrong mi amor, England is no longer at war. Your grandfather, the king, has made sure there is peace between both our countries."

"That is not what uncle Edward and papa says." Isabella said giving her mother a toothy grin. She played with her toy soldiers, giving them life, pretending she was the king of the castle fending off her country from invaders.

Mary ran her fingers through her daughter's strawberry blond hair. Each day she seemed more like her brother, Isabella's cousin and uncle, and of course her real father.

"Why don't you try? At least for me? I guarantee you'll like them better."

"If you say so." Isabella said showing her father's confident (and very rare) smile.

Mary replaced her toy soldiers for dolls. When she was her age all she could think of was hawking, riding, reading, and playing with dolls. It was un-ladylike behavior to be playing with soldiers and playing the knight. But her daughter was like Ned in that way, that she always opted for the less conventional way to express herself.

Thomas stopped her in her tracts. "What are you doing with our daughter's toys?"

"Taking them away. There is a charity nearby, your sister the queen has given me permission to visit it as much as I please, there are many needy children who will love playing with them."

"But they are our daughter's." He raised his voice. "I gave them to her Mary, they are hers to give, not yours."

"They are mine Thomas." She said strongly. "You are my lord and husband and you may rule my bedchamber but I rule our household and our children. And I decide what they can and cannot have." She said and without preamble walked past him.

He hit the wall in anger. Damn it. He was her husband yet each day she seemed to be slipping further and further away from her.

He visited his the children that night. He put his hands to his lips. They snickered. He closed the door behind him and pulled a velvet red pouch from under his sleeve.

"What is that?" His youngest daughter, Alice asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"Your first allowance." They gasped. "Shh, we don't want your lady mother to know now do we?"

They shook their heads. It was why they loved their father more. Their mother was always sad, angry, happy, switching moods more often then she did her jewels; they were never certain what mood they would get her in.

"What are we supposed to buy with them?" His oldest son asked, taking the pouch from his younger brother whom Bella had given him, by coaxing him into it.

Thomas smirked at his oldest son, although he was the farthest from what Thomas was at his age, he was smart and was showing signs of cunningness which would always come in handy in the future, for when he served his cousin and uncle, king Edward.

"Mother won't like it." He said. "But she won't know." He quickly put in. It was not a question but an affirmation. His father nodded, pleased to hear his son's quick wit.

"No and you must all promise you won't say anything. This will be our little secret." He said showing his true self, serious and with more expression in his eyes than he could ever show in a smile.

His youngest children imitated his calmness and teasing gleam in his eyes perfectly, while the rest only showed a pointed gaze and teasing smile that reminded him of his older siblings.

* * *

"Jane, may I speak to you a moment sister?" Thomas asked. Jane told Edward she would speak to him later and linked her arm around Thomas and together went outside.

Jane always felt more comfortable around Thomas than Edward. He could always bring a smile to her lips that he never could.

He turned his sight away from the window and went to his desired destination. "I told you not to come." Mary said but stopped when she saw it was the wrong Seymour brother.

"I thought you were careful. Didn't your brother always say to His Majesty 'we Seymour brothers are always careful'?"

"Thomas is not cautious, that's why he needs to stress it every time he is with His Majesty." Ned said, deadly serious. He sat next to her on the sette. He cupped her cheek with his hand. "You've grown thinner." But no less beautiful, his eyes said.

How had she managed to keep her beauty after so many years, was a mystery. Perhaps the rumors about her ancestry, through her great grandmother, Elizabeth Woodville, were true and she really was descended of the river goddess and she had inherited her female ancestors' charms.

Whatever it, it worked magic on men's hearts, turning them into complete slaves to Her Grace.

He inclined his head and kissed her. She struggled to withdraw as her own body was responding and yielding to her desires. He laid her down and got on top her, unlacing his breeches, pushing her skirts up with his other hand, and then he entered her.

"Ahh … ahhh ..." She bit her lower lip to avoid screaming but she couldn't help it when he reached his peak. She felt herself die, gone into heaven, only to have the illusion broken when he roughly withdrew.

"Not yet sweetheart, not until you say the words."

"And what if ahh … ahh ..." She was interrupted by his re-entry into her sheath. "... I refuse?"

He grinned and withdrew. "Then I won't give my lady her painful stabbing." He said with a light chuckle, his gaze penetrating.

She returned his laughter and brought his head down, twining her arms around his neck. "Perhaps you underestimate me too much." She wrapped her legs around his waist and with the same roughness with which he withdrew earlier, she brought him down, feeling his manhood growing larger as it got closer.

His grin became wider. "You learn fast sweetheart."

"I had a good teacher."

He laughed lightly. "Just last week you said you would not see me. On pain of death you said, now you are eager, like a bitch in hea-"

She silenced him with a searing kiss. He brought his body down and entered her and this time he didn't pull away.

* * *

"Mary giving you trouble again?" Jane asked.

"Not at all. She says nothing except when it is a grave matter, even then she is not so eager. Are you sure I can't have an annulment?"

Jane hit his shoulder playfully. "Thomas!"

"I am just saying. As brother to the queen, you could have always brokered my hand in marriage to a princess or better yet, a royal duchess."

"You are married to a royal duchess and a beautiful one at that." Jane said. "Give her time, when wives grow too tired of their husbands it's only because of their children. And you have a lot." She said with humour.

Thomas chuckled.

"Like you will have more." Jane said, adding a mental prayer that Ned would be long gone or disinterested by then, in their brother's wife.

"You speak as if you had the wisdom to know the future Jane but god will give us what He wants." He said with a teasing smile telling her he didn't care much for the future or god.

Jane didn't say anything more on the matter, and switched to a pleasanter subject.

* * *

When Thomas returned to his chambers, after a lengthy talk with Jane and a run in with a beautiful maid who as promised, gave him a good time, he found his wife with his brother on their bed.

Grunts, moans, long passionate sighs, and a loud gasp followed. "He saw us."

"Thomas." Mary said, pushing the covers to her chest.

Ned said nothing but his gaze was enough to tear Thomas' soul in two.

Before she could say something more, he waltzed out of the room slamming the door behind him.


End file.
